


Jewels of the North

by syxmaxwell



Series: Jewels Arc [4]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gunsmith Cats, Magic Kaito
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Same as the rest of the series ;P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Usual stuff. Not mine drat it all. Anyways this should tie up a few loose ends here. Club 21 is mine, and one day I shall have a real club like it. Credence Clearwater Revival and Cherry Poppin Daddies are not mine either, but I do like their music. Why yes I was watching Gunsmith Cats when I wrote the sally/Une scene. Spot the cameos if you can! The Black Organization belongs to Gosho. Anyways, Enjoy Jewel of the North!





	Jewels of the North

Jewel of the North  
Syx Maxwell 2/00 – revised 02/2019

 

Meiran leaned back in the seat. It was a long day. She and Zechs spent About 10 hours trying to uncover Thirteen's plan, with no luck. Almost asleep, she turned to look out the car window and froze. There in the next lane, a coal black Corvette was waiting for the light to change. In the passenger seat was the Thirteen.

Treize blinked as he looked at Meiran. A wicked grin crossed his lips and he murmured to Noin, "Look who's out tonight Noin."

She glanced over and began to laugh. Treize didn't know what imp was riding his shoulder, but he couldn't let a chance like this pass. He motioned for Meiran to get Zechs' attention. When the tall blond looked over, Treize pressed his face to the car window and made several 'Blow Fish' faces.

Noin began to laugh and tromped on the gas. The car jumped the curb and traveled nearly a block before coming down on all four wheels.

Meiran was still cleaning her tea off the dashboard when they arrived at the complex.

ACROSS TOWN AT WUFEI’S LOFT

Wufei Chang was in hell. His head hurt, his chest hurt… he was sure that his hair even hurt! He opened blurry eyes to glare at Duo.

"Sorry Wu, It’s the flu. You got to take it easy for a few."

"You suck."

"Hey man, don’t kill the messenger. Listen I’ll call Re-chan and Dotty and see if they’ll help keep you’re project up to date. But I’m serious, no going to work. Heero has this too and it knocked Him on his ass. Promise me you’ll stay in bed Wufei."

"Or?"

"Or I call Meiran and have her sit on you?"

Wufei growled, or would have but was interrupted by a wracking cough. He subsided and nodded. "I’ll stay home."

"Thanks man. Listen, I’ll call to check on you ok?"

"Very well. And Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem man, we got to stick together ya know?"

Wufei gave a weak chuckle and nodded.

MUSEUM – Wufei's Office

Meiran leaned back in her chair, propping her feet on the desk. A book lay in her lap. She felt a soft breeze tease her hair and sat up.

"Really Dragon, you shouldn’t be so lax."

Her eyebrow went up and she slowly spun her chair.

"That’s two."

"Oh I do apologize Miss Meiran."

"As well you should Thirteen. That’s the second time you have mistaken me for Wufei. I don’t know whether to be insulted that you think me manly or amused that my brother seems feminine to you."

He flushed a bit and looked around the room.

"Where is the young dragon?"

"At home with the flu. Of course if you were to stop by and check on him, I would be willing to forgive your little lapse."

He chuckled and smiled at her.

"I do like the way you think." He quipped as he turned to the window.

"Oh, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"If you harm my brother in anyway, I shall personally hunt you down like a dog and neuter you. With a dull butter knife. Just so we understand each other."

He smiled faintly, "I would expect nothing less from a dragon." And with that he was gone.

The sound of small high heel shod feet in the corridor drew her attention. The door swung open to reveal Dorothy, Relena, and Cat.

The oldest girl glanced at the window and cocked her head.

"Bit cool to leave that open isn’t it?"

"Had a visitor."

Relena broke down in gales of laughter. "Oh not again! Honestly Duo and Heero will have a FIT!"

Dorothy settled for snickering as she set the takeout on the low table. The mixed scents of pizza, Chinese, and french-fries filled the room. She grinned a bit and strolled to the window. It was a good five story drop.

"So what did he want?"

"My brother… literally."

That sent all four off into giggles. Cat finally got her breath back and looked at Meiran.

"You look pleased with yourself. Gave him ‘The Talk’ did you?"

"Oh yes."

"Evisceration of just neutering?"

"Neutering with a dull butter knife."

"Nice touch. I told Quatre I’d geld him then pull his eyeballs out through his nose."

Dorothy lost it again. "Damn I wish I had a little brother!"

Relena grinned. "You can have on mine if you want."

"Not. He’s a matched set with Heero and Heero has no sense of humor."

Relena chuckled, "True, but he adores Duo. Course I know Zechs had a little chat with him a few years ago."

"Really? What was said?"

"I have no clue Dotty-chan."

"I wonder if I should have warned him that Wufei HATES being sick…"

"Meiran?"

"Yes Dotty?"

"I live to achieve you’re level of viciousness."

"Why thank you!"

Across town

Wufei Chang was propped up in bed watching B movies and drinking tepid tea. He was in a spectacularly foul mood. He was tired achy and feeling beyond nasty.

So when Treize slipped through his window, it seemed perfectly rational to him to throw a bottle of water at the thief’s head.

Treize barely dodged and looked at the grumpy face of his young lover.

"Something wrong dragon?"

"I hate you and every living being on this planet!"

"Yes I gathered as much. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better?"

"Curl up and die?"

Treize began to chuckle and dampened a cloth. He stroked the cool fabric over Wufei’s face, wiping away the itchy dried sweat and cooling his lover. It was obvious that his beloved was not going to be a cheerful patient.

"How long have you been ill dragon?"

"Since this morning. Duo came over to check on me when I didn’t make it to work."

"I see. Well I need to make a quick call and then I am at you’re service little one."

As he opened his cell phone he missed the utterly evil expression that crossed Wufei’s face.

ROADRUNNER CENTRAL

RIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!

Noin groaned and grab the phone with oil-smeared fingers.

"Whatcha want?"

"I won’t be in for a while Noin."

"Sleep over with you’re sweetie?"

"Very funny cousin. He’s caught the flu and…" There was the unmistakable sound of retching and Treize sighed.

"I’ll be here for a few days. Could you get a few things for me?"

"No problem. I’ll bring some clothes and soups. Ya want anything else?"

"No. Thank you Noin."

"No big deal. See you soon."

WUFEI’S LOFT

Treize cleaned Wufei up and settled him on fresh linens, taking the sweaty sheets to the laundry. Wufei mumbled a bit as he was lifted and carried back to the bathroom. The sound of running water caught his attention.

"Huh?"

"Shh dragon. I’m going to give you a quick bath and then tuck you back to bed."

Wufei grumbled a bit as the warm water washed over his hair. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat as Treize washed his long black hair. The older man grinned at the decadent picture before him.

Then Wufei convulsed in a wracking cough and Treize frowned. He finished washing his lover and bundled him into a robe. In a few short minutes he had Wufei back in bed.

The hum of the blow dryer was the last thing Wufei heard as he drifted off to sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Wufei drifted in a hazy state between waking and sleep. He decided that he was dying. His stomach ached from the violent dry heaves, his head throbbed even his teeth hurt. He moaned weakly and a large hand caressed his face.

"Shh little one. I’m here…"

But Treize was frightened. The fever rose steadily, and refused to release Wufei from its’ grasp. The slender scholar was unable to keep down anything at all. Not soda crackers, or the weak tea Treize prepared. Making a command decision, he reached for the phone…

A SECURE ESTATE OUTSIDE OF CHINA TOWN

Sally Po was stretched out on top of her covers. She was clad in a black tank top and white panties. She shifted in her sleep as a red light began to flash on her console.

Her blue eyes snapped open and she grinned. She padded on cat-sure feet to Une’s door.

"Psst. Une, we have company downstairs."

The two women exchanged manic grins. Une opened the door to her daughter’s bedroom.

"Marie-baby?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Get under your bed honey. Mommy and Aunt Sally are going downstairs to deal with some intruders."

"Ok Mommy!"

In short order, the women were standing at the top of the basement stairs. The intruders were, after listening a bit, only after the weapons they kept. Une breathed a sigh of relief that they weren’t sent by Dekim or his worthless son.

Une snickered and held up four fingers. Sally nodded and held up three, then pointed to the back of the house. The women grinned and separated.

Upstairs, the phone line flashed. It started in Une’s room. After three silent rings, it transferred to Sally’s room. When there was no answer, it connected once more, this time to a Pooh Bear phone next to a red race car shaped bed.

A little hand reached out to answer.

"Hewwo?"

"Good evening Marie. Did I wake you?"

"Nope, Mommy and Auntie Sally are dealing wif some intruders Uncle Treize. Do you want me to get them?"

"No sweetheart. Wait until they are finished. Are you under your bed?"

"Yep! An the trap door to the old bomb shelter is open too!"

"Good girl."

They chatted a bit longer as the mayhem began downstairs.

Une crept up to the door, her gun held ready. She reached out with one hand and flipped off the lights. She used the few moments of confusion to roll into the room and open fire.

The first thug hit the ground, out of commission. The second man panicked and fired wildly, leaving a trail of bullets up the wall inches from Une. She fired without flinching and took him down as well. The next two dropped with little fuss, pleading for their lives.

The three other men in the ammo room freaked out and bolted. They didn’t get very far.

The first one ran face first into Sally’s Cast iron skillet. He dropped spurting blood from a broken nose. The other two made it to the porch, only to trigger the ‘flash bangs’. Deafened and blind, they fell off the deck.

From upstairs, Marie-maia giggled into the phone.

"Mommy and Auntie Sally are havin fun Uncle Treize!"

"I’m sure they are Marie-chan."

The intercom, decorated as Touga from the Utena series, chimed, the blue eyes flashing. The little girl tapped the rose shaped button.

"Can I push the wed button?"

Sally chuckled, "Do it tiger."

The driver of the van parked out from was terrified. It was supposed to be an easy job. A house full of women, all they had to do was break in, steal some guns, and get out. But he heard explosions!

Putting the van in gear, he gunned the engine, laying rubber on the driveway. He utterly missed seeing the spikes that popped up and ripped the tires off the vehicle.

As per standard procedure, Marie-maia stayed were she was until long after the police carted the babbling crooks away. The lead detective, a friend of Une’s named Otto, grinned as he took their statements. He knew good and well what kind of weapons they had, but he would rather see the guns and explosives in their hands than on the street.

Waving goodnight, he drove off, following the ambulance that carried the scorched robbers.

Marie was chatting happily with Treize when Une and Sally made their way to her room. They paused at her door and listened to her laughter.

"Marie-chan?"

The little redhead scooted out form under her bed and giggled. "Hi Mommy! I’m talking to Uncle Treize."

"That’s nice baby."

"Oh, he wants to talk to you an Auntie Sally."

"Ok, do you remember how to transfer the calls to the study?"

"Yup!"

"Good girl. Send the call over and climb into bed." Une tucked her daughter in and kissed her goodnight.

In the study the two women sipped at brandy and spoke with their friend.

"What do you need Treize?" Une asked.

"A bit of help. Wufei has a bad fever."

Une frowned, "Well Sally? This is you’re area of expertise."

The leggy blonde grilled Treize for several minutes then gave him the name of a friend of hers in the area. "I’ll call in the prescription and have him deliver it."

"How will I know it’s him?"

"He has purple eyes and green hair. His name is Saionji. And try to get Wufei to drink weak mint tea. It should settle his stomach and keep him hydrated. The instant he seems to get worse for any reason, you get him to a hospital."

"Thank you Sally, I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, but who’s counting?"

LA MUSEUM

Meiran stared at the phone in her hand. Her face a study of horror.

"Mei-chan? What’s wrong?"

"That was Duo. Heero is in the hospital. The virus weakened him so badly that he has pneumonia."

Relena paled and looked to her lover, "Dotty?"

"Shh Re-chan, I’ll get you there. Meiran?"

"Wufei has the same virus…"

Cat stood and grabbed her keys, "I’ll drive you over."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside the door. Meiran fumbled with the keys before getting the door open. She was relieved to see her brother bundled up on the couch, resting.

Treize peeked out form the kitchen and motioned them over.

"Something wrong Meiran?"

"Heero is in the hospital."

"I see, well don’t worry, Wufei is doing well."

Cat picked up one of the bottles of medicine. "Starting a pharmacy Thirteen?"

"No I just know doctors that ask no questions." ‘Even if she isn’t allowed to practice medicine anymore,’ he thought darkly.

He jotted down the names of the various drugs and handed it to Cat.

"In case anyone else grows ill."

"Thank you Thirteen."

"You are quite welcome."

HOSPITAL

Duo sat still as stone at Heero’s side. An IV dripped life-giving fluid into one muscular forearm. Another bag hung at the side of the bed, measuring the output of his kidneys. He was pale, his breathing ragged.

Duo lowered his face to his hands. He hadn’t felt this scared and helpless since his friend Solo died.

The rattle in Heero’s chest began around 2pm. Duo wanted to take his lover to the doctor, but Heero refused, saying it would get better. But it hadn’t. By the time Duo returned from checking on Wufei, Heero was fighting for every breath.

Duo, terrified, called Zechs for help.

His older brother took one look at those panicked purple eyes, and the pale youth on the bed, and picked Heero up. He carried the Japanese youth to his car, instructing Duo to call ahead to the ER.

Duo scrubbed at his red eyes. It had been a long night. He wet a washcloth and wiped down the face, neck, and chest of his beloved. He kept up a soft, soothing stream on babble.

Heero was trapped in his own feverish mind. He was once more twelve, enjoying a rare respite from the violence that made up his life. His father was gone on a trip, leaving his mother to tend to him.

Both were happy for the time to let their bruises fade. This was a blessing to Kimiko Yu.

Little Heero looked up at his beloved mother, "Kassan?"

"Yes Hee-chan?"

"Why won’t you leave father? He hurts you."

Kimiko looked at her thin hands. How could she explain to her son that if she left and Eiji did not kill her, she would never see her son again, there was no way she would get custody. She drew a shuddering breath.

"One day, my son. We shall be free."

Time seemed to snap and Heero was suddenly in his teens. He could hear the raised voice of the monster that sired him followed by his mother’s pleading.

He raced down the stairs, wanting to defend his fragile mother. But he was too late. He opened the door to the den in time to see his mother fall head first into the marble stand. There was a sickening THUNK and Kimiko collapsed to the floor, the light already fading from her brown eyes.

Heero’s lips parted on a silent scream. He shoved past his father and dropped to his knees next to Kimiko. But it was no use. She was free of the pain and anger of life, leaving only her son to mourn.

The rage and hatred in his eyes made his father actually falter.

Everything that came after was a blur. Heero knew the police arrived, but his father would not allow the to speak with him alone.

The day of the funeral dawned bright and sunny. Heero stood, stone faced through the ceremony, then turned his back on his father.

The public rejection earned him the worst beating of his young life.

He snuck out that night and sought out his safe place, under a little bridge. He knew that if he did not get away from his father, one if them would die. And it would probably be him. He was utterly caught in his misery, making soft sounds of pain, when two boys found him.

In half an hour, he was warm, dry and safe. Duo, the purple eyed American, somehow manage to draw the entire story out of him. Then they began to plan.

Not long after, his father died in a car accident, his car going through the railing near a cliff. There wasn’t much left for evidence. Certainly not enough to find the shaved brake line…

Inspector Hizashi knew that someone helped the elder Yu over that cliff, but was willing to accept a bit of rough justice.

Duo was stroking Heero’s hair when Relena and Dotty slipped into the room. Zechs had left two minutes earlier to get some sandwiches and coffee.

Relena took one look at those sad bloodshot eyes and wrapped her arms around Duo. Dorothy mimicked her and Duo began to cry softly. When he calmed, Relena wiped his cheeks with cool hands.

"Do you need anything from you’re place Duo? What did the doctors say? How is Heero…"

Dorothy put her hand over Relena’s mouth. "Let him catch his breath love." She soothed.

"Zechs got us here in plenty of time Re-chan. The docs say Heero will be fine now. I was so damn scared…"

"Don’t worry Duo, Relena and I will take care of everything until Heero is better."

"Thanks Dotty."

The sound of female voices sent Heero’s fever addled brain tripping over other memories. His mind flashed back to the first time he met Relena.

‘Such sad eyes.’ He thought upon meeting the girl. She had an air of loneliness that drew at his heart. He understood why Duo was hell bent to protect her.

He remember that Christmas when Dotty and Relena traveled with them to Quatre’s estate. Duo had been a bit shocked to find his little sister in bed with the Baharian noble, but the couple was a good match.

Dotty had a knack from drawing Relena’s backbone out of hiding. It was also about that time when Duo and Zechs reconciled.

When Duo learned that Zechs was alive and left Relena to their father’s mercies, he had been furious. Violet eyes snapping with rage, he’s sought out the elder brother.

The shouting match ended when Duo punched Zechs between the eyes.

They made up over Christmas and Duo managed to drag the blonde renegade with them. He and Duo watched over the reunion with Dorothy.

He rather liked the proud blonde bombshell. More so since she really didn’t care who she offended if it meant protecting someone she cared from.

WINNER LA ESTATE

Rashid grumbled a bit as he answered the door. Who in their right mind would be calling this late?

His question was answered when the door opened to reveal Meiran and Cat.

"Is Quatre still up Rashid?"

The big man took one look at the distraught girls and ushered them to the library. After giving orders that they be given tea and something to eat, he sought out his young master.

His big fist tapped gently on the oak door.

"Master Quatre?"

There was a rustle of silken sheets, then a blonde head popped into view. The Winner heir yawned, "What is it Rashid?"

"Mistress Cat and Miss Chang are here. They are upset."

"I’ll be right there."

He slipped form the room as Triton and Quatre slipped from their bed and dressed.

Quatre belted his robe, while Triton left his open, as they entered the study. Triton went to his sister’s side as she brought them up to date.

Quatre frowned and rang for Rashid.

"Call the hospital. Let them know that cost is not an issue. They are to do whatever is in their power for Heero."

"Oh course Master Quatre."

Meiran looked a bit pale and Cat looked wore to the nub, so Quatre made sure both were given a bed for the night.

As they made their way back to the master bedroom, Quatre yawned, "Our lives seem to get stranger everyday love."

Triton gave him one of his slow smiles that never failed to heat his blood.

"You have that look again love."

Quatre squeaked as Triton tumbled him back on to the bed. The green eyes youth licked a trail of molten fire down his heaving chest.

Blue eyes grew wide as those slender nimble hands untied the string at the waist of his pajama bottoms.

"Allah save me." He gasped.

Triton grinned wickedly and nipped at his lips. "I don’t think that will help you angel."

Quatre lifted his head to kiss his beloved with a slow hunger. He loved it when Triton took charge. There was something incredibly hot about those green eyes turning predatory, almost cat like. And it never failed to get him rock hard.

 

Triton nipped tenderly at Quatre’s nipples. His other hand drifted down to explore the downy skin between Quatre’s legs. He loved to draw those gasping cries from his golden prince. There was something maddeningly erotic about the way his lover twisted under him.

Quatre soon began to whimper and moan, his damp hands clutching at Triton’s shoulders and arms. His tourmaline eyes were feverish with passion. He didn’t know how much more teasing he could take! His love seemed to be in no hurry to consummate their union. In fact he seemed to delight in torturing the smaller youth into passionate madness.

Triton sat back and stroked his hands down Quatre’s chest, hips, and thighs in a soothing manner. His emerald eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Wha…" The rest was choked off as Triton swallowed his length to the root.

Quatre made a high pitched keening sound. He gritted his teeth, not wanting it to end so soon. His heels and skull pressed against the mattress and his back bowed. He was going mad…

Triton lifted his head slowly, giving the top of that hot length one last teasing lick before reaching for the tube in the nightstand. Quatre made a sound of relief, thinking the wait over.

He was wrong. Triton used the preparation to tease him further. The soft touches teased him, not giving him the pressure he needed to reach his climax. Quatre was nearly sobbing when Triton took pity on him.

His own hands none too steady, he coated himself with the gel and slid his shaft home. He wrapped his arms around Quatre as the other boy, beyond reason at this point, began to buck and heave against him. He could feel his angel’s seed as it spurted, splashing his chest and belly.

The wild spasms drove him over the edge and he erupted within Quatre. He collapsed, barely catching himself on his elbows. He slipped from that warm sheath and rolled onto his side.

Quatre quickly snuggled into his arms. Neither moved till dawn.

RUSSIA, Black Organization Bunker

The agent known to the Black Organization as Medovukha, glared at the report in his hand. His damned half brother had the angels’ own luck. Alive and well, he was in LA. Apparently Treize had created a base of power, gathering some of the most talented young people in the world. Not that it would save him.

After all, Medovukha was the top russian agent. No one could defeat him.

Crazed cornflower eyes looked at the final talisman. The Phoenix Soul. It was a beautiful statue of the legendary firebird in flight. It was said that Rasputin carried it, and granted him immortality. Carved from a single piece of amber, it was one of the last treasures of the Czar’s Amber Room.

It was also the key that Treize sought.

Medovukha turned and left the vault, his voice thoughtful.

"Only a matter of time. He will come to me, and he will die."

LA WUFEI’S LOFT

Wufei woke slowly. He felt like hell. And being the reasonable young man that he was, he decided misery loves company.

One sable eye opened and found Treize asleep on a futon next to the couch. He was snoring softly, utterly exhausted. It might have soften another person's heart, but as Meiran observed, a sick Wufei is an evil Wufei.

Biting back a sneer, he reached down and THWAPED Treize in the head, then quickly feigned sleep, appearing as though he’d knocked the pillow off the couch in his sleep. He heard Treize sit up and bang his knees on the coffee table. It was hard, but he managed to quell his grin as the older man cursed softly.

Treize grunted and got up quietly. It took a few scant minutes to prepare a pot of lemon tea and soup. He set the tray on the table and rubbed Wufei’s shoulder.

"Dragon, wake up. It’s time for you’re medicine."

The blanket wrapped bundle made a growling sound.

"Wufei, you need to…"

The rest was muffled by the pillow in his face.

Treize sighed, as he had suspected, Wufei was nasty when ill. And apparently out to make him suffer as well.

"Come on Wufei, you need to take you’re medicine."

A grouchy copper face emerged from the blankets. He pushed his hair back with shaky hands and sat up slowly. When the color washed from his face, Treize stuck a small waste bin under his nose.

His own stomach twisted in sympathy at the harsh sound that escaped the boy. He wiped Wufei’s face with a damp cloth and gave him a bit of water to rinse his mouth with.

Wufei however was no longer in any state of mind to be nasty. He rested weakly against the cushions and let Treize coddle him. Treize murmured to him and held the weak tea to his lips.

Wufei made a happy sound as the liquid settled in his sore belly. He felt wretched, but it was nice to have someone to spoil him. As much as he loved his sister, Mei-chan’s nursing tended to be bossy and drove Wufei mad.

It was almost enough to make the youth regret the manner in which he woke his lover… Almost.

HOSPITAL

Heero, still lost in the fog, heard the door open. Long buried instincts demanded he get up… do something, but then he heard Zechs’ voice.

"How is he?"

Duo cleared his throat, "Resting a bit better now. Zechs?"

"Yes Duo?"

Duo rose and hugged his older brother tight, "Thanks."

Zechs returned the embrace. "You’re very welcome. I’m going to run back to my place. Do you need anything?"

"No, Relena and Dotty are picking up a change of clothes for me. And I guess Triton and Quatre will be by later today."

Heero’s mind tripped off in another happy direction. This time to the night they met the slender, often silent gymnast.

They arrived at the resort that morning, roaming about with a certain pleasure. Duo had delighted in finding tacky trinkets to send home. Heero merely sighed and followed the braided hell raiser around.

However it didn’t take long to discover something was off. Several businessmen, fairly drunk, were talking about their ‘hunt.’

Curious, the trio of teens tracked them to the secluded canyon; were horrified by what they found. Cages and cages of exotic animal lined the box canyon. Lion, tigers, and cougars filled tiny cages and heavily drugged. Duo turned to his long time friend and whispered, "You thinkin what I’m thinkin?"

Quatre, irate at the scene below them growled back, "I’m thinkin what you’re thinkin."

Heero just shook his head and helped plan their next move.

Oddly, it was Quatre that spotted the slender shadow along the edge of the clearing. After a small misunderstanding that nearly earned Duo a painful haircut, the group of boys, now aided by a quiet youth called Triton Bloom, made their move.

To this very day it amazed Heero. Triton opened the cages and lead off the big cats. There was absolutely no fear in his eyes or movements. Once the cats were safe and secure, the remaining three boys began their mission.

Duo had simply gone overboard with the flares, Heero decided. And blowing up the jeeps was a bit much.

By the time the law arrived, the poachers were a babbling mess.

It was only Quatre’s name and prestige that kept them out of trouble on that one. But they gained a new friend, and a trusted compatriot. Triton began to travel with them, often going to tournaments where they were roaming.

They met Cat when they helped Triton bring the stolen animals back to the refuge. The taller girl looked at them, then her brother and sighed. She had opened her home to all of them, cooking and bossing them about when she felt they weren’t taking care of themselves. It was an odd experience for Heero.

Zechs nodded o his brother and ruffled his hair.

"I’m off to pick up Mei-chan and she’ll probably want to check on Wufei as well. I’ll be back in a few hours." The tall detective moved towards the door.

"Zechs?"

"Yes Duo?"

"I couldn’t have asked for a better brother."

Zechs smiled gently. The words meant a great deal to him. He and Duo had started their relationship at fierce odds. Mostly because both were protective of Relena and neither felt the other had her best interests at heart.

"Neither could I Duo."

He let the door close behind him and wiped a tear from his eye. He was promptly struck by Hurricane Meiran.

"Hello Mei-chan. How did you get here? Are you ready to check on Wufei?"

"Already checked on him. He’s fine. Cat played driver for me since I still don’t have a license."

Zechs chuckled, "We’ll fix that one day love. Come on. I need a shower, food, and bed. Though not in that order…"

"Have I told you today you’re a letch, my love?"

"No."

Their laughter drifted down the hall.

WUFEI’S LOFT

Treize was sitting once more on the floor near Wufei. He was reading the ‘borrowed’ book of Lore. He had one more item to find… Then he would have his answers. And maybe then he could make the decision that had tormented him for nearly five years.

"The Phoenix Soul. The last piece. And it’s sure to be guarded…"

‘Is it really worth it old man?’ A voice in his head taunted.

‘Do you really think you have a choice even after you know the answer? You’re heart is here and you know it. Going back would only hurt so many. Are you really that selfish?’

"Shut up." He growled under his breath. There were times when he hated his subconscious with a passion.

A pillow hit him in the head again. "Who are you telling to shut up?" Came the grouchy rasp from the couch.

Treize sighed and confiscated yet another pillow. "Sorry dragon I was talking to myself."

Dark feverish eyes widened, then he heard a low snicker.

"Old age getting to you Treize?"

"Brat!" Treize yelped before launching a careful tickle campaign on the boy.

Wufei laughed breathlessly for a bit, then smiled at Treize. The emotion in those eyes made his breath catch. He really did love this elfin youth.

CHINA TOWN

"Tell me again why we’re doing this?" Sally asked.

"I just want to know what the pain in the ass is up to." Une grinned. Besides you said you wanted to meet the man that actually got Treize to clean up vomit."

Sally laughed herself silly.

The two women looked at the three young women.

"You’re sure you want to do this Rally?"

The bounty hunter from Chicago looked at her only equal in the business.

"No problem. Marie-chan is an angel."

Sally snickered at that.

"Ok, if you have any trouble call Lt. Otto, or you can reach me at this hotel."

"Got it. Have fun!"

"Oh we will."

WUFEI’S LOFT

Treize sat on the couch, his sock clad feet propped on the coffee table. He held a text on Russian history in his left hand Wufei was snuggled up in a blanket, his head rested on Treize’s lap. The boy was out like a light.

The last three days had been rough on everyone. But they pulled through. Duo had laughingly ordered shirts that had ‘I SURVIVED The PLAGUE-MONKEY DEATH FLU’ on the back.

"That reminds me…" He snickered to himself as he picked up the phone.

RING RING

"Yeah go?"

‘Noin dear?"

"Yes oh evil cousin o’ mine?"

"Do you still have my charge card?"

"Which one?"

"Sigh… The Platinum card."

"But of course!"

"Be wonderful and pick out a nice get well arrangement for young Mr. Yu?"

"Only if I get to deliver it right under Inspector hairball’s nose. Oh that reminds me, how is Wufei doing?"

"He’s getting better now."

"Lovely, he’s got great recovery time."

"Have fun Noin."

"I always do."

HOSPITAL

Heero was propped up in his bed, a light blanket over his lap and legs. He was nearly asleep when a soft knock broke the silence. Zechs opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Flowers for Mr. Yu."

Heero smiled, ‘They must be from the girls.’ He thought.

Zechs backed up to let the delivery woman in. She was tall and lean. Her short purple hair was covered by a ball cap shades covered her eyes. She seemed to radiate good humor.

She set the decidedly Japanese floral arrangement next to the bed. Zechs tucked a ten dollar bill into her hand. She nodded and made her way to the door. She paused just inside the door to lower her sunglasses and wink at him. She dropped a bit of paper and vanished.

Heero opened the card and his expression grew thunderous.

‘Mr. Yu,  
I do hope you’re feeling better.  
I might die of boredom if I  
Couldn’t amused myself with  
You’re security measures.

Best Wishes,  
Thirteen.

Zechs was reading the note the delivery girl dropped.

Hey Sexy!  
Thanx for the cash  
Drinks are on me!  
The Road Runner

The two exchanged looked of disgust.

"I hate them."

RUSSIA

Medovukha scowled at the report. Treize had to know where the Phoenix Soul was by now. Why was he still in LA?

"Medovukha ."

"Yes Master?"

"They gather. Be prepared."

"Yes Master, I shall not fail you."

There was an ominous chuckle.

"You had better not."

Medovukha bowed low and swallowed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was alone.

BETWEEN SAN FRAN AND LA

"Big wheel keep on turning, proud Mary keep on burning.  
Rollin, rollin, rollin down a river…"

Sally winced and reached for the tape deck.

"I like Credence as much as any 80’s Baby, but enough already!" She laughed.

"Sorry Sally, you want Cherry Poppin Daddies?"

"Yeah, I love Zoot Suit Riot. Now what’s the plan?"

"We find Treize, see what he’s up too. And I really want to meet the young man that can get the big man to play nurse maid."

"We should help Noin pick at Zechs too."

"Excellent my dear."

The two traded evil grins and drove on.

LA: WUFEI’S LOFT

Wufei woke in a slightly better mood. He was a bit groggy from the meds, but he was no longer sure he was dying. He felt a little bad about throwing things at Treize, and swearing at him… but just a little. He wasn’t sure if he did all the things he plotted in his fuzzy mind…

He slowly realized his pillow was in fact Treize’s lap, and the older man was asleep. He was bare chested, dressed in a pair of drawstring pants. It was the first time he could really look at his lover.

The tall thief had faint lines around his eyes and mouth. Thin white scars marked the knuckles of his tanned hands. His chest and shoulders were marked by what might be electrical burn scars. Wufei nuzzled the red mark left by their last adventure.

Treize stirred as velvet soft lips smoothed over the thin scar tissue.

"Mmm Dragon?" His hands stroked over the silky black locks, "Feeling better little one?"

"I no longer want to maul you in painful ways… So I must be." Was the cheeky reply.

Treize chuckled, pulling the boy into his arms. "That’s good to hear."

He trailed a finger down Wufei’s nose. The young man nipped sharply at the offending digit.

"Little cannibal."

"You’re a bad influence on me."

"But you like it."

"Maybe."

"Forgotten already?"

"Perhaps you could refresh my memory?"

"Not just yet little one. You aren’t recovered. Why don’t we just cuddle?"

Wufei tucked his face under Treize’s chin with a happy sigh. He drifted off to dreams.

But Treize looked troubled. ‘Am I doing the right thing my dragon? I have worked towards this goal for nearly five years. I don’t want to lose what I have with you…"

He leaned back to contemplate the ceiling and let his mind drift back to that night five years ago.

A cautious knock derailed his train of thought. He eased his sleeping treasure onto the cushions and approached the door.

"It’s us so don’t freak out."

Treize opened the door and sighed. "Hello Une, Sally."

It was just his luck that they would track him down. They moved past him carrying a small duffle. The look of horror on his face made them laugh.

"Relax Treize, Sally just wanted to check on her patient before we get a hotel room."

"He’s resting, but I can wake him if you like. The fever broke around one a.m."

She put a hand to the youth’s cheek.

"Wake up, Wufei."

Treize sighed and leaned over to wake the young man. He received a pillow to the face for his trouble. Une snickered and he shot her a dark look.

"Wufei, Po is here to check on you."

Wufei opened his eyes to see two strangers in his living room. He mock glared at the older man. Maybe it was his being ill, or he could have a previously undiscovered mean streak, or Treize’s bad habits were growing on him… but he just could not resist.

"Pervert, I’m not into orgies."

There was perhaps ten seconds of silence, then Une doubled over with laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She struggled to catch her breath as she sank into a chair.

Sally grinned, "Well how about a three-some handsome?"

Wufei blushed scarlet. Treize chuckled and hugged him.

"Treize you are a bad influence, by the way I’m Une and that one is Sally."

"Thank you for you’re help." Wufei murmured.

Sally waved a hand, "No problem. Now I want you to take it easy for another three days. No overtime or long days."

Wufei nodded and yawned. Une smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We’ll get together for dinner soon. Then we can tell you about the eight morons that broke into our house."

Treize watched his friends interact with his lover. The Organization had touched all their lives. They had aided Barton’s kidnapping of Marie-maia, and destroyed Sally’s career. His eyes narrowed. Medovukha had much to answer for, and even if he didn’t end up killing his brother, he could still help topple that corrupt empire.

Wufei watched Treize’s expression turn positively feral. He sighed and reached for a pillow. Une handed him a large cushion. Sally smiled as Wufei lifted it over-head and swung it in a downward arc.

Treize made a satisfying noise as he slumped to the floor. Wufei was chuckling evilly when the two women left a few minutes later.

They looked at each other as they stood outside of the door.

"I’d say Treize is in love."

"Yeah, lets go find Noin. She can tell us more."

Later that night Treize was sprawled in Wufei’s bed, the small form curled against his chest. A small hand began to make teasing forays across the older man’s chest. Treize caught the hand and pressed it to his lips.

 

"You’re not ready little one."

"I’ll let you do all the work."

Treize hugged his lover close. "Little love, it would be better if we wait until you are well. I am happy to hold you until you are ready."

Black eyes peeked up at him.

"Hmm?" He rumbled.

Wufei scooted up the bed and tucked his face against Treize’s neck. Light shudders shook his caramel body.

"Dragon?" His soft tenor voice was startled. He wrapped an arm around the shivering youth and drew a blanket up.

"I’ve been so lonely. Everyone had someone to… to love but me…"

"Oh Wufei." He snuggled the young man closer.

"You will never be alone as long as I’m here."

Wufei hated the needy part of him, but it wouldn’t be denied. "Promise?"

Treize swallowed, his voice a bit raspy, "I swear."

And in the back his mind a little voice crowed, ‘Knew you couldn’t do it…’

~Oh shut up.~

‘Heh heh.’

CLUB 21 a few days later:

Three leggy beauties entered the club and exchanged grins. Sally chuckled, she was decked out in a green silk poet blouse and black suede pants. Her ankle boots were steel studded and trimmed. She swirled bright blue color into her soft gold locks.

Her companions were dressed just as flamboyantly. Une wore a iridescent purple Chinese tunic and black leggings. She wore knee high boots. Her hair was sprayed with glitter and gelled into the ‘I just got out of bed, wanna go back?’ Gelly bracelets lined her arms.

Noin spiked her hair up and streaked it with gold. A temporary tattoo of a heart graced her cheekbone. Her blue satin tank top was paired with a ripped up designer jeans. She wore a pair of black high heels.

The inside of the club was surreal.

Strings of Christmas light competed with black lights and what looked like light bars from several cop cars. Mannequins lined the balconies dressed as mobsters and molls from the Roaring Twenties. The floor was set up like a chessboard complete with laser-light chess pieces.

The table stands were constructed from old tires bolted together and painted black. The stands were then splattered with gold paint. The tabletops were constructed plate glass covered with skate-board decals and coated with a clear sealant. Steel barstool padded with old velvet pillows were dyed to match.

Posters for various bands and movies were framed and decorated the walls. The laser lights danced around the room. On stage a tall blonde crooned into a mic. The Banner over the arch named the band "Youko"

A bartender mixed a drink with decadent flourish and leapt lightly to the top of the bar. She flipped her hair back and yelled, "Who ordered the 13x6 Special?"

A tall man stood near the back and bellowed, "That Would Be Our Little Kat!"

A bouncy redhead playing poker with a taller woman in glasses snicker. She glanced over her shoulder at the two playing Pool, "How’s the game goin mouto-chan?"

The woman waved a hand and her opponent causally reached back to pat the red headed man’s rear.

 

A short auburn haired girl and a long ponytail was giving orders to various employees.

A sexy looking bouncer took their coats and guided them to their table. They’re server wore a pink mini dress and wild white hair.

"Welcome to Club 21’s 80’s Night! I’m you’re server Jem. The specials for tonight are Rumrunners, Scorpion Bowls, and Lynchburg Lemonades. The Micro-brew on tap is Afterburner in penny pitchers. Irish nachos and fried pickles are half price. So what can I get ya’ll?"

They placed the order and sat back. The live band covered all kinds of pop and rock. The dj spun techno mixes for the dancers. The Dj stepped out form behind the sound system and waved to the crowd. He was dressed in black suit and white shirt.

"Good evening! I’m You’re Mix Master Jas! We’ll be taking requests for any song ya like and having contests for 80’s type loot! Now kick back and enjoy!"

Jem returned with the drinks and chatted a bit.

At 2am they stumble back to Noin’s garage.

"I can’t believe you won concert tickets!"

"I can’t believe I had the only black gelly bracelets to win them!"

Sally giggled and draped herself over the corvette hood.

"We have to do that again!" Une laughed.

"Know what we need to do now?"

"What?" Sally asked eyeing a wild looking Noin.

"Phone tag!"

"Evil, do you have Zechs’ phone number?"

"Ask me a real question Une."

5 MINUTES LATER

RIIIIIIING

Zechs groaned and rolled over. He fumbled with the phone.  
"Yes?"

"PHONE TAG SEXY!" **click**

"Not even… Oh what the hell." He chuckled. Hitting the speed dial he played with Meiran’s hair.

* * *

"Re and Dotty’s love nest. If you are not calling to inform me of the demise of the senator’s career I will hang up."

"Phone tag brat." **Click**

Relena stared at the phone. Dorothy yawned.

"Something wrong love?"

"My brother just phone tagged us."

"Duo is such a brat."

"It was Zechs."

Dorothy laughed, "We have to keep it going then!"

After a week of worry they needed a break. In short order they had chips, soda, and ice cream. Dotty held a soda in hand and the receiver in the other.

"Ready love."

* * *

RING RING

"Quatre Winner speaking." Came the yawning voice.

"PHOOOOONNNNE TAG!" They chorused and hung up. Giggling Relena quipped, "Hope we didn’t interrupt them…"

Quatre sat up and rubbed his eyes. He chuckled and nudged Triton awake. "Seems to be a game of Phone tag afoot. Want to play love?"

Triton yawned and dialed a new number. Quatre made a fast trip to the kitchen.

* * *

RING RING

"Bloom Refuge, Cat speaking."

"Phone tag kitty-Cat." Triton hung up before the cussing could start.

"You’re sister will kill you Triton."

"She loves me."

"You’re still dead love."

Cat grinned evilly. So they were playing eh? Well she knew JUST who to call.

* * *

RING

"Yes?"

"Phone Tag Rashid!" **Click**

Raside had been Quatre’s Majordomo for nearly two decades. He was used to the insanity. He smiled and decided to share the joy…

* * *

A shaky hand reached out to answer the phone. Duo pushed sweaty bangs back and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He gasped.

"Phone Tag." **Click**

Duo began to laugh. Heero looked up from his pillow. "Hmm?"

"Phone tag babe!"

"Duo it’s too early to start trouble."

"I didn’t Rashid called us."

"Get Wufei."

"YES!"

* * *

RING RING

Treize reached for the phone and carefully jostled Wufei awake.

"Phone dragon." He rumbled.

"Yes?" He growled, pushing ultra fine strands of black hair out of his face.

"Phone TAG WU-CHAN!"

Wufei sneered and looked at Treize. The older man lifted his cell phone.

"Shall we make two strikes at once?"

And so it continued till dawn.

Things remained fairly quiet for the following days. Treize gathered his information and planned his next move unfortunately he wasn’t the only one planning. Dimitri had his own plans for the final confrontation.

Russian Bunker:

Medovukha thumbed through the report on his desk. "Are you certain?"

"Yes my lord. The thief is involved with Wufei Chang."

"Disgusting. Find the little bastard and bring him to me."

"Yes sir."

WUFEI’S LOFT

He was nervous, tense. He wanted this to work. The room was lit with scented candles. His low bed was draped with silks. He heard the door slide open behind him.

"Hello Dragon… Oh my."

Wufei moved seductively to Treize’s side. His dark eyes were luminous in the soft light.

"Please Treize…"

"Shh little one. You don’t have to beg."

Treize drew his young lover into his arms. The scent of patchouli and coconut filled his nose. He pressed his lips to the soft silky hair. Slender arms wrapped around his neck. Soft lips trailed down the strong column of his neck.

He stroked his hard hands down Wufei’s back, reveling in the soft pleasured sounds the boy made. He gently tumbled his love back onto the bed. Wufei made a startled little sound in the back of his throat.

"Silly dragon, did you think I would let you fall?"

"Never Treize…" Wufei murmured.

The older man stroked a tender hand between Wufei’s thighs. All the while his lips nuzzled his eyebrows, cheekbones, telling the boy with his touch and body how much Treize cherished him. Wufei groaned aloud when Treize suckled at his fingers.

For his part, Treize was enjoying the sight of his beloved writhing beneath his touch. Treize’s marauding mouth began its journey across Wufei’s toned stomach, playing a quick a little game of sneak attack on the teen’s navel. He skirted the straining flesh of his lover’s erection.

Wufei keened low in his throat twisting and moaning. "Please… please Treize…" He begged hoarsely.

"I can’t take any more Treize!"

"Yes you can little one." He growled against the youth’s tight nipples. His hand reached for the oil they kept in the nightstand. He liberally slicked a finger and sent it deep into Wufei’s body.

Wufei felt that long callused finger stroke his prostate and choked back a scream of pleasure. Tremors shook his slender frame. He lifted his head, taking Treize’s mouth in a ravaging kiss.

"I want you now."

Treize eased Wufei back, lifting one slender leg to prop a delicate ankle on his shoulder. He guided Wufei’s other foot to brace flat on the mattress. He coated his shaft in the mint scented slick.

Wufei made a soft whimper as he felt that long missed length forge into his tight body. The whimper turned into a panicked sound. It had been nearly a month since they last loved and Wufei forgot just how large his lover was. He bit his lower lip, trying to relax.

Treize leaned down to carefully nip at Wufei’s lips. The Chinese youth was panting lightly, trying to find his center. Treize eased partially out of his dragon cub. He eased his arms under that strong copper colored back, curling his hands over slender shoulders.

"Easy little one, easy."

"Tr-treize…"

"Just a little more… yeah there… right there."

"Oh gods…"

They rocked together slowly. Treize made sure each long slow stroke rubbed the best places within his lover. Sweaty hands gripped strong muscled sides. Ginger and ebony strands of hair blended together.

It wasn’t hard or fast like the other times had been. No this was a soft reaffirmation of their love. As the clock chimed the witching hour, twin cries of ecstasy shivered in the dimly lit room.

*** ***

THE BUNKER

Medovukha watched the video his spy obtained with thinly veiled lust.

"Revolting." He growled.

"Bring me the boy, he will be the bait for my trap."

"Yes my lord!"

*** ***

ROADRUNNER CENTRAL

"Treize? Yo Cuz… I got a message for ya."

Treize looked up from the report on his desk. She looked upset.

"What is it Noin?"

"Promise me you’ll stay calm."

"Noin…"

" Medovukha has Wufei."

"Sonofabitch! I’ll kill him." Treize’s voice dropped to a low growl. He radiated a dark controlled fury.

"I’ll have to kill him now."

"Treize, tell me you’re joking." She pleaded.

He gave her a serene look and packed his gear bag. It was time and Medovukha would never again touch what belonged to Treize.

"It’s the only way Noin. Medovukha will hurt and kill Wufei."

"Bullshit. Just sneak in grab the Soul and the Dragon and get the hell out!"

"Please Noin, I have to do this."

Her eyes filled with panic as he walked into the night. He knew Noin was scared hell so was he. But Medovukha had Wufei and he would not abandon his beloved.

Thirty minutes later Treize walked into the lions den.

"Well well well, so you decided to show up after all. I was beginning to think you didn’t want the little bastard."

"Misha you’re not fit to wipe his boots. Where is Wufei."

"Oh right here brother." He sneered. Dimitri pulled a chain revealing a bound Wufei slumped next to the Phoenix Soul.

"Ok now show me yours."

Treize opened the case to reveal the three gems he’d already collected.

Medovukha grinned "Very well, shall we get it on?"

Treize drew he saber and dropped into a ready position.

"So eager to die Treize."

"Put up or shut up."

Steel rang though the darken room. They danced back and forth, elegant and lethal. More than once Treize found his back to the railing, looking down at the ten story drop. Should he fall, he would die.

Medovukha fought like a demon, but Treize was better. He pivoted neatly and flipped Medovukha's sword away. His hand flashed out, knocking the younger man out cold. Treize’s eyes were icy as he looked down at the fallen man.

"You should have stayed in Russia brother."

He turned his back, heading for the half conscious youth in the chair. His hands were gentle as he coaxed Wufei awake and freed him. He was so intent on his mate he failed to see Medovukha rise to his feet.

Medovukha was enraged. He lifted his gun, knowing he probably wouldn’t get a kill shot on Treize. But Wufei was a sitting duck. He began to squeeze the trigger.

"Treize!" Wufei yelled.

The older man never hesitated. Stepping in front to shield his lover he lifted the Amber talisman in one hand and hurled it with devastating accuracy. It struck Medovukha full in the face. The would-be killer toppled over the railing. The man never made a sound as he plunged to his death. He struck the floor next to the shattered remnants of the Phoenix Soul

Wufei lay in Treize’s arms, stunned.

"You gave up the treasure. I don’t understand."

"There will be other adventures little one, but there is only one you."

**Author's Note:**

> WELL LADIES AND GENTS, THERE YOU HAVE IT THE LAST OF THE JEWEL ARC. IF YOU’RE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENS TO TREIZE AND THE CREW… DON’T WORRY. I’VE ALREADY GOT A SEQUEL IN MIND THAT WILL TAKE OUR CAST ON ANOTHER WILD CROSS GLOBAL ADVENTURE.
> 
>  
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR THE ARMOR ARC: STAGE I CHAOS ( once i find a copy of it to clean and post :P)


End file.
